The present invention relates to an operating device for a swivel working vehicle in which a fluid pressure motor disposed on the vehicle body is rotated in the forward and reverse directions and is stopped by a control valve disposed at a swivel base, and in which speed change gears between the motor and travelling means are interlockingly connected to a swing lever disposed at the swivel base.
Conventionally, two levers have been used for the operation of the control valve for switching the forward/backward travelling and for the operation of speed change gears, respectively. Such arrangement has not only complicated the operation system but aslo required the two-handed operation and the shifting from one hand to the other in the lever operation, resulting in a poor maneuverability. Such operational complications have been disadvantageous in the particular case where frequent lever operations are required such as for a swivel working vehicle.